


Just A Little More

by Pennatus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Day 4, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I really like to put Shiro through emotional agony apparently, Multi, References to past trauma, VoltronPolyWeek, also with a coffee shop but it's not really a coffee shop AU, and have the paladins pick up the pieces, non-binary Pidge, now with coffee, text conversations, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennatus/pseuds/Pennatus
Summary: Lance is determined to befriend the sexy barista. Turns out he doesn't need to, since Hunk and Pidge (his favorite science dorks) designed the prosthetic sexy barista is wearing. His curiosity spiked, Lance pursues a friendship, but a smile can hide a remembrance of pain.With gratuitous texting, figuring out of emotions, coffee, epic science, and homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Polyshipping Week: Day 4 | Polyfidelity/Mono-Poly | Desert

L >OMG have you seen this cra cra HAWT BARISTA?????

L >pic1.jpg

L >just LOOOK AT THAT FACE

L >even Keith said he was hawt!!!!!!

K > I did not

L > not out loud but I saw you

L > you were staring at his face

L > he was like a tomato giving his order

K > That was you. I'm surprised you're even taking enough time to look away to write a text

L > hey that beautiful face has to be shared

H > he is really pretty

P > Lance you realize we know who that is right

L > what????????????

H > yeah that's the guy who agreed to do the experimental prosthetic

H > his name is Takashi Shirogane

L > WHAT??????????

L > and you never introduced me????

L > WTF guys why do you never introduce me to your hot human guinea pigs

P > He is a willing participant in the program

L > so you don't deny he's hot

P > His attractiveness means nothing to the prosthetic

H > you are right tho he is hot

L > thank you hunk

"I can't believe you're texting about this guy when he's right there," Keith hissed as Lance set down his phone.

"It's because he's right there," Lance shot back. "I have to admire true beauty."

Keith rolled his eyes as he picked up his coffee. "You're so immature."

"Me? Oh right. Like you were any better, you practically drooled."

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You've got the hots for him, just admit it!"

"I will not admit to something so childish, especially in public!"

"So now it's - "

"Looks like we got here just in time," Hunk interrupted smoothly, sliding into the seat next to Lance, who gaped at him and then Pidge as they sat next to Keith.

"Wha - I texted you like two seconds ago!"

"We were just leaving the lab," Pidge shrugged, "and we know where Shiro works."

"I still can't believe you never told me about him," Lance moaned.

"Technically dating patients is frowned upon," Pidge reminded him, stealing his drink and taking a sip. "It's a conflict of interest that may affect proper care."

"I never said anything about dating him," Lance pointed out slyly and Pidge flushed.

"I - I didn't - " They adjusted their glasses. "That's just where I figured you were going with this!"

"He really is a nice guy though," Hunk added thoughtfully. "I feel kinda bad for him. It's pretty obvious that he needs psychiatric care because of - "

"Hunk!" Pidge hissed. "That's confidential!"

Hunk blinked. "Oh - uh, right...I forgot." He flushed slightly and offered a sheepish smile.

Lance groaned and banged his head on the table. "Now you're dangling this sexy man and your secret relationship with him in front of my face? How could you be so cruel!"

"No one is stopping you from becoming friends with him," Pidge pointed out.

"You're my way in! Introduce me!"

"Hey Hunk. Hey Pidge."

As one they looked up and over to the man standing beside their table, a tray stacked with trash balanced delicately between his hip and right arm. He offered them all a slight smile, the scar across his nose stretching.

Lance made a choked sound and Keith viciously shoved his foot into the other's.

"Hey Shiro," Hunk answered calmly, as if they hadn't spent the last five minutes talking about him.

"Yes, hello Shiro," Pidge added, glaring daggers at the still star stuck Lance.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were usually still at the lab this time of day."

Hunk shrugged. "We're just taking a break. Came out to meet our boyfriends."

"Oh!" Shiro smiled a little brighter, looking over at Keith and Lance. "These guys, huh?"

"Yeah, this is Lance and that's Keith," Pidge said, adding her own foot to Lance's pain.

"Very nice to meet you both," Shiro said politely with a slight bow. "I work with Pidge and Hunk for my prosthetic arm. They do a great job," he added, his smile softening. "I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Hunk waved his arms. "No, no, we're just college students, and besides it's you we should be thanking for putting up with all the testing!"

Shiro chuckled. "I'm just happy to be of some help. Sorry to run, but I've got to get back to work." He nodded at the table and moved back to the counter.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, then their boyfriends.

Lance made tiny little incoherent sounds while Keith stared down at the table, face beat red.

"Oh boy," Hunk sighed.

Pidge sighed as well. "I told you this would happen."

\--

L > GIVE ME HIS NUMBER PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I NEED IT

P > Ask him yourself!

L > I can't look directly at him too attractive

L > I need to build myself up to his hotness

L > I still can't believe you never told us about him

L > I'm hurt

L > I'll forgive you if you give me his number

P > Look, I'm seriously not getting in the middle of this. If you want to talk to him, just talk to him.

L > but I need your help!!!!

L > ...wait Pidge are you really mad???

L > I'm sorry!!!! What did I do

L > huuuuuunk help plz

H > You gotta be nice ok? Shiro is a really great guy. I think Pidge is just worried about him

L > what would I do to hurt him????

L > I wouldn't hurt him

H > You wouldn't mean to but

H > He's just been through a lot

H > We got to look at some of his medical records to help build the prosthetic

H > It's...it's rough. We know how you get about other people Lance, you're like a sponge with emotions. And he's not going to be in a good mood all the time

L > :o

L > that's

L > that's heavier then I was expecting

P > You know I trust you Lance. I'm don't want anyone to be hurt.

L > yes I love you too

L > but seriously if this guy is so tragic shouldn't we befriend him?

L > I am the warmest fluffiest coolest guy

L > plus you're already friends with him

P > Are you jealous?

L > that you're friends with a super hottie you didn't tell me about??? hell yeah!

L > c'moooooon

L > if you guys like him that much then I want to know him too

P > I am going to regret this.

P > Contact: [Takeshi Shirogane]

L > PIDGE YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH I WILL BE THE BEST EVER NOTHING WILL GO WRONG

P > Maybe try less emojis and capitals in your first text to him.

L > but then I wouldn't be me right?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to add emojis but ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) maybe in the future lol. I bow to everyone on A03 who successfully uses HTML. You are better humans than I.
> 
> Please check out the [Voltron Polyshipping Week AO3 page](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoltronPolyshippingWeek2016) and the [Voltron Polyshipping Week tumblr](http://voltronpolyweek.tumblr.com)!


End file.
